


Like you're supposed to

by Anything_Really



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Annoyed Barry, Felicity celebrates Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OlivarryChristmas2016, Smartass Oliver, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: "I did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, I saw someone posted one similar, but they are completely different works, promise! Hope you enjoy!  
> Beta'd by Tyler! (neptuneking)

Prompt  
“i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”

  
Words: 545  
-

"Are you kidding me, Oliver?" Barry was beyond irritated, after opening 3 of the 7 total boxes all combined to one. Oliver could only smile and tell him to go on, that there's "something special" in the last box.

"Keep going." Oliver told him, and Barry groaned, throwing the wrapping paper out of the way of the sofa, and opening the next box. Barry looked up at him with annoyance.

"How long did this take you? You did this solely to make me mad, didn't you?" Barry groans, Oliver gives him that knowing smile as Barry continues to unwrap the 5th box.

"It took me a good hour to wrap all of these individual gifts, and no, of course I didn't." Oliver smirked, and Barry knew damn well that he totally did. "I hope it'll be worth it when you get to the last one."

Oliver couldn't wait until Barry got to the last box. The anticipation was creeping up on him, wanting to see the look on his boyfriend’s face.

Barry finally opened the 5th one, grasping another small box out of it. "6 boxes? Where did you even get all of these?" Barry says, slipping the wrapping paper off, and managing to get it open quicker than all the others. He turned it on it’s side, shaking out a small velvet box.

"Holy shit." Barry said, finally looking at it. "No way." He turned the casing around and around in his hands, looking up at Oliver who had an impossible grin on his face.

"Oliver, I swear to fucking god, if there's something other than a ring in here, I'm kicking your ass." Barry says, to which Oliver rolls his eyes at.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Open the box, Barry." Oliver says, Barry relents, sliding his fingers to the lid and opening it with surgical precision.

Oliver smiles as his eyes light up with sure wonder.

"So, I guess this is the point where I ask, Barry Allen, will you marry me?" Oliver asked plucking the box out of Barry's hands and getting on one knee.

"You just had to put that in 10 boxes, didn't you?" Barry laughed. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, now put it on me like you're supposed to." Barry jokes, shoving his hand in Oliver's face. They brushed into giggles, Oliver tossing the box away after plucking the ring from the holder, and sliding it on his finger. They fell over laughing. "You're a dork."

"It was Felicity's idea." Oliver shrugs.

Barry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill her."

"No, you aren't."

"No, I'm not."

Their smiles make the world fade away as their lips connect.

-/-

"Felicity!" Barry called as he comes into the foundry with a wicked twinkle in his eye. He's carrying a large box, which he drops in her arms as soon as she comes into sight. "Merry Christmas!"

"Aw Barry!" Felicity smiles, sitting the gift on the table. "This is sweet! You couldn't wait until tonight?"

"No, I wanted to give it to you now." Barry rolls his eyes playfully.

Felicity begins opening the box, only to be met with a smaller box in the box. "Seriously?"

"Dead serious." Barry smirks.

-/-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and hope all of you (that celebrate) have very happy holidays!  
> Reviews/comments/kudos are welcome and encouraged!


End file.
